Character Guide
This page exists to help people find the pages of the characters they are looking for. Time Travelers Zorian Kazinski (Protagonist, Time Traveler) Zach Noveda (Zorian's Classmate, Time Traveler) Red Robe (Mysterious Third Time Traveler) Zorian's Known Family List Mrs Kazinski (Cikan Kazinski, Zorian's Mother) Mr Kazinski (Andir Kazinski, Zorian's Father) Kirielle Kazinski (Zorian's Younger Sister) Fortov Kazinski (Zorian's Older Brother) Daimen Kazinski (Zorian's Eldest Brother) Grandma of Zorian Cyoria Characters Character at Cyoria's Royal Academy of Magical Arts (i.e. the school Zorian goes to). Faculty Ilsa Zileti (Teaches Zorian's essential invocations class.) Xvim Chao (Zorian's Mentor, very fond of marbles) Carabiera Aope (Benisek's Mentor) Nirthak (Nonmagical Combat instructor at the school) Zenomir Olgai (Zorian's History Teacher) Kyron (Zorian's Combat magic teacher) Noora Boole (Zorian's spell formula teacher.) Azlyn Marivoski (Zorian's Alchemy teacher) Kirithishli Korisova (Head Librarian at Cyoria Academy) First Year Students Byrn Ivarin (Rides the train with Zorian) Second Year Students Veyers Boranova (Zorian's Ex-classmate, Expelled in Second Year) Third Year Students From chapter 20 we know that Including Zorian, there are exactly 20 people in his class – 12 girls and 8 boys. Kael Tverinov (Zorian's Classmate, Alchemy Expert) Briam (Zorian's Classmate, Fire Drake Owner) Akoja Stroze (Zorian's Classmate, Class Rep) Neolu (Zorian's Classmate, Science Fiction Enthusiast) Raynie (Zorian's Classmate, Wolf Shifter Tribe) Kiana (Zorian's Classmate) Benisek (Zorian's Classmate, Zorian's Friendish) Edwin (Zorian's Classmate, Golem Enthusiast) Tinami Aope (Zorian's Classmate, Spider Enthusiast) Kopriva Reid (Zorian's Classmate, Has Green Hair) Aneka and Armie Ashirai (Zorian's Classmates, Soul Bonded Twins) Naim (Zorian's Classmate, First Generation Mage) Estin Grier ( Zorian's Classmate, from Ulquaan Ibasa) Elsie (Zorian's Classmate) Jade (Zorian's Classmate, Pulled From School) Maya (Zorian's Classmate, Pulled From School) Iroro (Zorian's Classmate, Pulled From School) Fourth Year Students Fortov Kazinski (Zorian's brother) Ibery Abercomb (Rides the train with Zorian and works at the library) Characters Part of the Invasion Quatach-Ichl (Powerful Lich, Pile of Bones) Lady Zoltan (Zoltan House Heir, Vampire) Other Cyoria Characters Imaya Kuroshka (Zorian's Landlord) Tesen (Zach's Guardian) Kana Tverinov (Kael's Daughter) Haslush Ikzeteri (Detective in Cyoria's Police Department) Urik (aka Mumble, part of Taiven's dungeon group) Oran (aka Grunt, part of Taiven's dungeon group) Kylae Kuosi (The Head Priestess of the Cyorian branch of the church, a prominent human diviner) Batak (A priest at the Cyorian church) Nochka Sashal (bicycle girl) Rea Sashal (bicycle girl's mother) Sauh Sashal (bicycle girl's father) Taiven (Zorian's friend, one-time crush, and some-time combat magic teacher) Vatimah Tinc (head of the local branch of the Mage Guild Aranea Matriarch (aka Spear of Resolve Striking Straight at the Heart of the Matter, the Cyorian web's Matriarch) Novelty (aka Enthusiastic Seeker of Novelty, Zorian's 1st mind magic teacher, & a Member of the Cyorian web) Fang of Victory (A Cyorian Aranea) Seeker (aka Seeker of the Eight Universal Paths, a member of the Sword Diviners web) She Who Eats Fire & Sees Gold (The Illustrious Gem Collectors Matriarch) Bridge of Moonlight Connecting Ten Thousand Shores (The River Navigator's Matriarch) Mind Like Fire (The Children's mind magic teacher for the River Navigators, & Zorian's 2nd mind magic teacher) Characters Outside of Cyoria Alanic Zosk (Priest, Soul Magic Expert) Lukav Teklo (Alchemist Specializing in Transformations) Silverlake (Witch) Fria (Witch, Kael's Mother-in-law) Namira (Kael's dead wife) Gurey Cwili (A merchant from Knyazov Dveri) Aldwin Rofoltin (Gurey's dead partner, an adept Warder, and Ward-Breaker) Vani (A scholar, & friend of Kael's) Vazen (A merchant from Knyazov Dveri) Orinus (A gambler) Sudomir Kandrei (The Mayor of Knyazov Dveri) Daimen Kazinski (Zorian's Eldest Brother)